


who, if anybody, is even getting cucked right now?

by doctorhawke (AlwaysTired)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flirting, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTired/pseuds/doctorhawke
Summary: Technically nobody is getting cucked! Judas Trevelyan is not a cheater, but he does like to cause problems on purpose. Not to mention, Dorian and Solas working in such proximity within Skyhold is a recipe for jealousy.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Solas/Male Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 16





	who, if anybody, is even getting cucked right now?

Despite himself, Dorian couldn’t help but listen in. It wasn’t that he was eavesdropping; if anything, it was impossible to avoid every self-righteous, holier-than-thou thing coming out of Solas’ mouth. The echo in the rotunda took care of that. 

Judas and Solas had been conversing for several minutes, about nothing in particular. Minutiae about one of their recent outings, the new barrier spell Solas learned, blah blah blah. Truth be told, Dorian was mostly waiting for Judas to wander up the staircase and grace the library with his presence. He half-listened to the echoed voices, and half-pondered how best to nonchalantly stand, as though looking for a particular book; or maybe it would be better to be reading, or- 

“It’s a touch warm in here, isn’t it?” The sound of fabric whooshing caught Dorian’s attention. Probably removing his jacket and scarf; he’d come in from the battlements. Dorian briefly pondered the night before, when Judas had removed the same scarf and jacket upon reaching his bedroom, caught Dorian up with the scarf playfully, and, well. 

Downstairs, Solas had grown quiet. 

Shit, he’d forgotten. The scarf was a rather necessary component of Judas’ outfit after last night. 

“Are those….” Solas creaked out. 

For his part, Judas sounded insufferably smug.

“I’m sure I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hmph.”

A low chuckle escaped Judas, and it emanated up the rotunda as the silence stretched. Papers shuffled as Solas presumably resumed his pre-conversation focus on his work, a transparent attempt to collect his thoughts.

“Awfully undignified, you know. The both of you acting like wild youths; we have an important cause here. A little propriety now and then wouldn’t hurt.” 

Judas laughed, short and a bit wild. “Propriety? You sound like my family.” Upstairs, Dorian winced. 

Solas huffed, and the sound of rustling paper stopped short. 

“You know that wasn’t what I meant. “

“What _did_ you mean, then?”

“Simply that I expected better of you.” 

The sound of faint steps floated upward, then a pause. 

“Is that so? Or, were you just expecting a different target?”

Suffocating silence descended, and only the sound of squawking ravens could be heard. Dorian could feel his heartbeat thud, and his blood rushed through his ears. 

“....you _could_ do better.”

“Could I?”

Dorian, arms tightly wrapped around himself, looked over the railing. He hoped neither of them would look up and catch him listening to their conversation. 

The glimpse he caught of them almost made him change his mind on that count. At least if they noticed him, they would have the decency to talk about _anything_ else, stand _anywhere_ else. Solas half-stood and half-sat against the edge of his desk, and Judas leaned into him, a hair’s breadth away from him. They were eye to eye, not touching but nearly so. Solas looked utterly frozen, cheeks dusted pink. 

Judas had his back to Dorian from this vantage point, but it was easy to picture the look which likely graced Judas’ handsome face. It was a look he had been on the receiving end of himself: curious, heated, and not unlike a predator playing with its next meal. 

Dorian’s arms tightened further around his chest. He couldn’t breathe, until he saw Solas begin to reply. Before he could, Dorian whirled away from the scene, hastily and rather loudly moving books from place to place. If that didn’t stop them...

Solas cleared his throat. His voice rang out, slightly too loud. “I’m sure you have more pressing matters to attend to, Inquisitor.”

“Certainly,” Judas responded, far too composed. After a moment, the door to the main hall opened, and then shut. Thank the Maker. Dorian didn’t think he would be able to manage a conversation after that.

\-----------

A few days had passed, but Solas still felt off-kilter around Judas. Working at his desk had become mildly impossible, and he felt incapable of processing what the encounter had meant. What sort of intent could Judas be conveying, so brazenly mocking him? It at least seemed like a fond sort of intent, he could see plain as day that Judas favored him, but he was unable to reconcile his perceptions.

Presently he was plucked from his reverie as he heard Judas’ warm voice greet Dorian, the echoing greeting filling his head. 

Briefly Solas wondered why Judas hadn’t passed by his area on the way to the library. Quickly banishing the thought, he pictured the layout to Skyhold, and all the many combinations of routes one might take to any given place. _Reason over baseless agitation_ , he reminded himself. 

The warmth of Dorian’s response did not match that of the greeting. A quiet fell as Judas drew nearer, a hand squeezing Dorian’s shoulder. 

Solas could see them from where he sat. He pointedly fixed his stare to his desk, eyes boring holes into the page before him. 

“If I may ask, I’ve been wondering. Why me?” Dorian asked quietly. 

“What do you mean?”

Dorian cleared his throat. “We find ourselves in an… entanglement, I suppose we could call it.”

Judas laughed lightly. “An entanglement?”

“Un amour de rencontre?” 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve started learning Orlesian.”

 _Poorly_ , Solas thought. While he certainly didn’t speak the accursed language, he had heard enough in the fade to know when it was being butchered.

“It might come in handy at the Winter Palace. Look, are you going to answer my question?”

“You know why I’m with you, Dorian.”

At this, Dorian huffed. “I’m afraid I don’t! Hence why I’ve asked.”

Judas sighed. “Right, well….”

“Well?”

“If you’re looking for reasons I enjoy your company, the foremost would be that you’re utterly brilliant.”

“Couldn’t that be said about others here at Skyhold? I fail to see how that elevates me into your favor.” 

Solas bristled at the sarcasm dripping from Dorian’s tone. _He doesn’t even appreciate what he has,_ he scoffed. 

Judas was responding. 

“I don’t know. I found myself wanting to- well, sit and listen to you ramble on, or work with you on some formula, or watch you rearrange things with that purposeful way you have about you.”

He paused.

“Look, Dorian, if you’re hoping for a different answer, I could come up with another. Your mind is hardly the only thing I find enticing about you.”

Dorian laughed, a half-snorted thing that he was clearly trying to hold back.

“No, I believe that’s enough ego stroking for now.”

A pause. Solas risked a glance upwards, and, seeing Judas pressing close to the other man, immediately looked away again. 

“If you’re sure,” Judas responded quietly.

“Quite.”

Solas felt more confused than ever.


End file.
